


Wasted Away Again

by Odyle



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day At The Beach, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyle/pseuds/Odyle
Summary: The crew of the Mynock takes a day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leidolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/gifts).



> Thank you to E for beta reading this. Any mistakes that remain are my own.

Bacta stepped carefully, watching for any sign of movement in the living room. The bungalow offered a bevy of places for a five-year-old to hide, particularly one who wanted to avoid being slathered with sunscreen. Something moved behind the couch and Bacta dashed for it, pushing rattan chairs out of the way to get there before his prey escaped.

“Come here! You have to put on sunscreen before you go outside.”

Bacta caught hold of the boy’s arm for a fleeting moment before the child wriggled away.

“Uncle Tryst doesn’t have to wear sunscreen!” Tamlin shouted.

“Uncle Tryst doesn’t need sunscreen. You do. If you don’t, you’re gonna get a sunburn.”

Bacta made another grab for Tamlin, who danced away from him, then jumped on the caf table then to the couch.

“I grew up on Tatooine,” Tryst announced. He was dressed in his sunbathing kimono with his hair pulled back in a knot. “Not one, but two suns. Toughened my hide right up.”

“Uncle _Tryst_ is going to get melanoma,” Lyn said. She’d dressed in a swim tank and shorts, though she insisted that she wouldn’t be getting into the water. Somehow, she’d found a sun hat that comfortably covered her lekku.

She and Tryst stood in the kitchenette drinking mimosas. Tryst had mixed up a pitcher with what he could find, namely juice of something citrusy and some bubbly Ilohian liquor that was much stronger than what would normally be found in such a drink.

“What’s melanoma?” Tamlin asked.

“Skin cancer,” Lyn said.

Tamlin froze on his perch on the couch, looking from Lyn to Tryst.

“But people die from cancer. I don’t want Uncle Tryst to die!” Tamlin shouted. He rushed to Tryst, knocking over everything in his path. Tears welled up in his eyes as he buried his face in Tryst’s kimono.

“I won’t die,” Tryst said. “At least not from _cancer_. When I die, it’ll be much cooler than that.”

Lyn topped off her glass. “Tryst.”

“What,” he said, patting Tamlin on the head. “You’re the one who brought up dying.”

Tamlin sobbed, clutching handfuls of kimono in his fists and pulling them to his chest.

Bacta approached cautiously with a tube of sunscreen in hand. He uncapped the tube and squirted a dab of sunscreen into one hand, taking a moment to warm it up between his hands before he started to apply it to Tamlin’s skin.

Leenik emerged from the back of the bungalow, dressed in a light tunic and pants. His wig was sandy blonde with lazy waves, shaded by a wide brimmed sun hat set at an angle.

Lyn held a glass full of mimosa out to Leenik, but he shook his head.

“I feel like I’ve seen that hat before,” Bacta said.

“I don’t think you have.” Leenik slipped on his sunglasses. “Can I see that?”

Bacta handed him the tube of sunscreen. The rodian carried it over to the front window, where Tony was curled up in a ball lounging in the sun. Leenik took a dab of it and smeared it over the top of Tony’s snout. The vornskr waited for him to finish, then reared his head back and sneezed, spraying him with vornskr snot and sunscreen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“I can’t believe those schmucks at the front desk believed you when you told them we were the Wookie librarians,” Tryst said.

They lay in the shade in lounge chairs set up in a row. Tryst and Lyn were half way through the pitcher of mimosas, which they had carried with them on the outing.

“I think they mostly cared about Neemo,” Lyn said.

“It’s a shame about Neemo,” Leenik said. “Stuck in there talking to all of those librarians, signing all of those books, shaking all of those hands, hearing how much his books have touched their lives.”

They fell silent as they watched Tony and Tamlin splash each other in the shallows. The water at the center of the atoll was a brilliant turquoise blue and clear down to the white sand below. It was placid save for where Tony and Tamlin were splashing.

A light breeze rolled through the trees shading them, rustling the fronds and making the shadows of the trunks sway gently on the sand.

There was no need for disguises, code names, or back stories. The beach was empty. All of the librarians were inside, enjoying a day of lectures on best practices for cataloging and innovations in blaster technology.

“Is this what we _do_ now?” Bacta asked. “Sneak into other people’s professional gatherings?”

“I’m a bounty hunter,” Leenik said. “Even if I missed my save the date for BHIKKE.”

“We deserve a break. We deserve this. Going to Kamino, we’re going to need to be at the top of our game. It was a sign that we found this. A convention of librarians, some of the most dangerous people in the galaxy, being held on Iloh. No one will look for us here and no one will mess with us,” Tryst said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some sunbathing to do.”

He took his lounge chair and dragged it across the sand, closer to the shore where there was full sunlight. 

Lyn eyed him. “Trystan, tell me you have a swimsuit on under that robe.”

“Ask me no questions, and I’ll tell you no lies.”

“Are you going to stop him?” Bacta asked.

“I feel like I should,” Lyn said. “But I’m too comfortable. Besides, what would I do?”

They sat there watching Tamlin and Tony play and tried to ignore Tryst as he shucked his sunbathing kimono to reveal an even all-over tan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tamlin rested his head on Bacta’s shoulder, sleeping as the clone carried him back to the bungalow. Tryst walked beside them, cradling the empty mimosa pitcher in his arms.

Lyn followed, wrapped up in a beach towel and cold after having waded into the water to play with Tamlin under the influence of Ilohian liquor.

Leenik and Tony brought up the rear of the party, walking at a distance behind everyone else. The rodian had insisted that he needed privacy to talk to his son.

Tony’s fur was caked with sand up to his haunches. He’d kept pace with Tamlin for most of the afternoon, stopping only for quick naps beneath Leenik’s lounge chair and knocking over Tryst’s glass to lap up the contents. Just when it seemed that his fur had begun to dry and some of the sand flaked off, Tony ran back into the water.

“You can’t keep doing that,” Leenik said in a low voice. “If you do, I’m gonna have to hose you down before you can go inside.”

The vornskr woofed quietly.

“I’m not tryin’ to pick on you. You just can’t get sand all over the bungalow. I’m sure we’ll hose down Tamlin too before we let him inside.”

The vornskr looked up at him, then dashed off into the water again.

“Children,” Leenik said to himself. “You try to teach them, but sometimes they just don’t understand. Reminds me of the old saying about ponies and water.”

Tony returned to his side, clutching something between his jaws. It was a large spiral shell with the creature that resided inside hissing and trying desperately to escape the vornskr’s mouth.

“Is that for me?” Leenik asked.

Tony appeared to consider this for a moment. He set the shell down on the sand, only to pick it up a moment later at a different angle and hold it out to Leenik so that he was faced with the creature inside it.

“Thank you,” Leenik said as he took the shell from Tony. “I will treasure it always.”

The sun had begun to set over this little piece of Iloh. The clear bright water that surrounded the atoll reflected the colors of the setting sun, while the white sand of the beach was still warm beneath their feet.

For a moment, Leenik Geelo forgot and was at peace.


End file.
